Dorvish Reich
The Dorvish Reich (Dundorfian: Dorvischer Reich) succeeded the People's Republic of Dorvik was a short lived, far-right fascist government which ruled Dorvik. Dorvik is a nation in the Northern most point of Artania. It is bordered to the south-east by Kirlawa and to the south-west by Aloria. It is the forty-third most populous nation on Terra with a population of 99,581,570, and an area of 893,400 km, resulting in a population density of 111.38 people / km. Dorvik is the farthest nation North on Artania. It has several major cities including: Haldor, Vinisk, Ussendorf, Oststadt and Fairfax. The Dorvish Reich was an ill-fated attempt to restore the Dundorfian Reich underneath Dorvish leadership proper. The Dorvish People's Party was the primary promoter of the far-right in Dorvik for several decades underneath the Communist Party of Dorvik, which never make other political parties illegal but made it difficult for them to register. History of Dorvik In August 3236 the new Dorvish People's Party declared the new "Dorvish Empire" or "Dorvische Reich", it was the first time since the foundation of the modern People's Republic that the government changed. Along with the change came a serious overhaul of the government the "Leader" of the DVP became Reich Chancellor and effectively head of state and head of government. When the Communist Party of Dorvik collapsed under Justus Moser, the former General Secretary was assassinated when giving a press conference on the collapse of the party, this was the beginning of the Red Civil War and the criminalization of left and far-left ideologies in Dorvik. Under the Dorvish Peoples Party the civil government ceased to exist in what was called Ersatz Regierung or Replacement Government where members of the Dorvish Peoples Party assumed the roles of civil government members and leaders. In September 3236 the Ministerial Titles and Information Decree was given by the Erste and immediately the Ministers became known as Reich Minister, Ministries became known as Reich Ministries (Dorvische: Reichsministerien) while the Minister of Internal Affairs became Chief of the Dorvish Police effectively giving the Minister dictatorial powers over all police-related units in Dorvik. The Red Civil War dragged on under the careful watch of the government and Bohm who wanted the civil war to attempt to scare people from leftist ideologies. In October 3237 Bohm declared that all non-Dorvish citizens must vacate the nation or face serious consequences. Bohm also formally the recognition of the Security Service as the party paramilitary and security unit. After a series of rulings and power struggles the party collapsed and the Social Democratic Party of Dorvik took power in the wake of the parties destruction. Government and politics The government of the Dorvish Reich was a single party totalitarian state where the Leader and Empire Chancellor of the Dorvish Empire leads without question as head of state, head of government and supreme commander of the armed forces. The People's Chamber was the unicameral legislature of the short-lived Dorvish Reich and was responsible for a vast majority of legislation during the Reich era in Dorvik. It was dominated by the Dorvish People's Party which had mirrored many ways of the National Socialist Movement during the Dundorfian Reich. The party borrowed much of its organization from the Volksdundorfische Cultural Association and adopted the organization of the Stormtroopers of the National Socialist Movement. Political parties and elections Under the Dorvish Reich no opposition parties were permitted to exist, especially left-leaning political parties. The government has made sure of that through the use of the Armed Forces of Dorvik and the various forces of the Ministry of the Interior. During the chaos of the Red Civil War and the culminating days of the end of the Dorvish Reich the National Elections Commission permitted the registration of the historical Social Democratic Party of Dorvik to re-register and in the first free elections, swept away the Dorvish People's Party. 'Administrative divisions' Economy The Dorvish Economy is ranked 21st in the world of 58 countries with a total GDP of $276,187,993,000 LOD, with a per capita GDP of $0.1829 LOD. The Dorvish Economy is reliant on it's industrial sector (which produces ships and heavy machinery), it's newly discovered oil industry which is handled by the state-owned and run Dorvish Oil Company and it's extensive fishing industry. The Dorvish Dolgar is the currency of the Dorvish Federation, it's current exchange rate against the Lodamun Dollar is estimated to be around .1829 DDO to 1 LOD. The Dorvish government is a semi-free market economy though under the Dorvish Conservative Party the increase in state ownership in several industries has increased namely in the oil and minerals sector. The Dorvish economy has experienced various amounts of growth and expansion over the past decade and much of it is attributed to the investment of the government into various new ventures to capitalize on the natural resources in Dorvik which were never exposed. Dorvik has it's own stock exchange, the Dorvish Stock Exchange located in the central district of Haldor with the other being the Wasse Stock Exchange in Wasse am Kas. Military *''See: Armed Forces of Dorvik'' The Armed Forces of Dorvik are the unified combat group of Dorvik. The Armed Forces of Dorvik is among the most modern and well-funded military units on Terra. When the Dorvish Peoples Party took power and turned that nation into a dictatorship the Leader and Reich Chancellor became Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces (Dorvische: Oberbefehlshaber der Streitkräfte) and controls the military at his whim while maintaing the Dorvik Joint Chiefs of Staff and the various military commands. Dorvik also maintains a National Police force under the joint jurisdiction of the Ministry of Justice and Ministry of Internal Affairs and a National guard unit which is under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Internal Affairs. Alongside the military is an independent group known as the International Dorvik Assistance Group, which is on-call all the time to rapidly respond to threats around Artania and to assist any allied nations if needed. The Dorvische Volkspartei (Dorvish People's Party)s paramilitary unit the Security Service (Dorvische: Sicherheitsdienst) acts as a ideological and secret police. Demographics Dorvik is one the very few nations that can claim to be nominally one ethnicity. Nearly 85% of the population of Dorvik is Dorvish while the remaining 15% is divided up among Alorian, Kirlawan, Dundorfian, Kafuri, Hulstrian, Indralan, Luthorian, Darnussian, Davostani, Aldurian and Kanjorian. The most sizable concentrations of immigrants are Hulstrian, Dundorfian, Kanjorian, Alorian and Kirlawan. Hulstrians are found commonly on the east coast, namely in the city of Stersestadt, Miktar where the the Hulstrian Embassy is found. Dundorfians have integrated very much with the Dorvish society seeing as they have a common language. Dorvish Dundorfians are commonly found in the center of the nation and are called Middle Dorvish or Mittleren Dorvische in Dorvish. Alorians and Kirlawans find themselves along the border of their respective nations. In recent years the population of Dorvish Kanjorians has expanded for unknown reasons but it is noted that an expedition was launched by the Kanjorians in the late 1500s by the Kanjorians to explore Terra and many reside the very northern tip of Dorvik. The Dorvish are a Artanian culture, derived from the Dorvi tribe which migrated north from Dundorf thus the Dorvish shared a common ancestral background with the Dundorfians as well as a similar language. The Dorvish are well known for their altruistic attitudes which have made them susceptible to nationalism, which is something that the Dorvish pride themselves on. The Dorvish firmly believe in their nation and have a respect for their neighbors. Though the Dorvish are divided into three "cultural" groups, they share a common background of being united under the Dorvish flag and most Dorvish citizens believe that those from Mothar and Dorvan are just as much Dorvish as mainlanders. The Dorvish people are noted for their relatively secular religion known as Ordism which is the theological ideology of the Reformed Hosian Church of Dorvik which stress Order, Perseverance and Loyalty. The church has largely been a supporter of the Dorvish government and has always kept it's nose out of Dorvish politics. Members of the church's own hierarchy claim that the church is a political church due to the loyalty of the church's hierarchy to the government and their often far-ranging support of the Dorvish government. Competing with the Ordist church is the Selucian Patriarchal Church which 17% of the entire Dorvish population considers themselves members of. The Dorvish are positively viewed in the world. A survey conducted stated that 62% of foreigners in foreign nations had a positive view of the nation, while 30% had an unfavorable view of the nation and 8% had a neutral view of the nation. The Dorvish pride themselves on being personable and likable to tourist and showing them the strength of character of the Dorvish state and nation. Dorvik has always been a land of ideological politics, the Dorvish are renown for their passion and sometimes fanatical support of their nation, its politics and its efforts throughout the world. In Dorvik men and women enjoy a relatively high level of gender equality. 'Sports' The primary sports in Dorvik are association football, sometimes call soccer in other parts of the world. The Ministry of Health and Social Services are the primary oversight for Dorvish professional sports, however they are technically independent. The Dorvish State League is the first-tier football league in Dorvik and is the primary generator of wealth for association football in Dorvik. The Dorvish Football Association (Dorvish: Dorvischer Fußball-Bund) is responsible for the oversight of all association football in Dorvik and considered one of the largest and most powerful sports organizations in Dorvik and Artania. Throughout Dorvik nearly 20 major stadiums play host to various matches and smaller leagues in Dorvik. Dorvik is a permanent member of the International Federation of Association Football (sometimes called FIFA from the Canrillaise name), it regularly sends it's national football team, the Dorvish national soccer team, to tournaments and events of IFAF. Dorvik is also a permanent member of the Olympic Council, which manages and organizes of the Olypmics. 'Holidays' Dorvik follows many traditional Hosian holidays while they have a few state sponsored holidays. *Republic Day - September 5th *Armed Forces Day - September 10th *Inauguration Day - Traditionally held 1 week after election, which can change due to early elections *Erstes Birthday - Moves with the date of birth of the leader. *National Foundation Day - August 9th. 'Symbolism' In Dorvik the eagle has been a popular symbol due to the Dundorfic belief in eagles and their importance. In Dorvik, that is no different. The Dorvish tribes which came from Dundorf had always used the eagle and according to Dorvish paganism the eagle was the symbol of god Þórmóðr who was the In Dorvik two items are used to symbolize the nation, the double headed eagle which became popular with the foundation of the Kingdom of Dorvik and the Dorvish white lion. The double headed eagle is a symbol of the two people coming together, the Lormans and the Mothins, to found the Kingdom of Dorvik. The Lormans had originally used a single headed eagle to represent their culture and people and it served as an inspiring symbol for the Lormans. The Mothin's made use of a red lion on most of their symbolic items such as flags and banners, the Mothin's however adapted the eagle after they had came into contact with the Lormans. Upon the foundation of the Kingdom of Dorvik, the two decided that the double headed eagle would represent both cultures in the monarchy. The white lion is a more universal symbol of both the Mothin and Lorman people, the Dorvish White Lion is found in all parts of Dorvik and is renown for it's ferocity and vicious nature. The white lion became symbolic of both people. Category:History of Dorvik Category:Dorvik